destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimimaro
Kimimaro Maxis •Race : Mixed With Everything Except Espadas Alterd - Human Birthday : Unknown Gender :Male •Height : (formerly) 100 cm •Weight :40 kg (100lbs.) •Blood Type : AB •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Central First Appearance : {Deep} ep # 16 ''' '''Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• kid Master • Ultimate weapon One Leader Orachimaru Right Hand Man Elfers • Natures Kimimaro was the only survivor of the Kaguya clan, a family of battle-loving barbarians. Being a rare possessor of the clan's Shikaku , the clan Inner phantasm , the clan feared Kimimaro's abilities and had him locked up in a cage unless needed for battle. The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked Godzillans, seemingly for no reason other than the desire to kill. Having underestimated their opponents' defences, they were slaughtered, with Kimimaro the sole survivor. Wandering soon after, Kimimaro was eventually found by Orochimaru, and recruited as one of his most loyal warriors. Under Orochimaru, Kimimaro found purpose in his life as he desired to ensure the continuation of his master's dreams and ambitions. Though Orochimaru took him under his wing to be one of his ultimate weapon, Kimimaro did not mind such a fate if it meant being of aid to his master. Soon after, Kimimaro met Obito, a DW whom Kimimaro felt kinda jelousy against. Kimimaro's Rivalship with Obito led to the events that resulted with him Developing a new goal to become the best and defeat obito with all his power.Orochimaru recovered the blood sample kimiaro father left behind and incertated in kimiaro blood steam giving him the ability to heal and use water release With his new-found powers, Kimimaro defeated all four members of the Orochimarus best generals single-handed to be inducted into the renamed the Hidden Five. Kimimaro became afflicted by an unknown disease that destroyed what remaining worth he was to Orochimaru. Ochimaru attempted to cure Kimimaro, but to no avail due to Kimimaro's unique structure and lack of medical information on his clan. Kimimaro was left bedridden to extend his wavering lifespan, unable to participate in the invasion of Obito'd island. Peronality '' '' After meeting Orochimaru, Kimimaro developed a strong devotion towards him, bordering on religious zeal or considering him a father figure , seeing Orochimaru's apparent kindness as a reason from him to exist under the notion that serving Orochimaru in anyway is the only purpose he has. Though Kimimaro's relationship with Orochimaru was similar to Obito 's and relationship with Rex, the only difference was that Orochimaru ultimately lost interest in him when he became of no use to him. Regardless, finding a new way to assert his existence, Kimimaro's dedication to Orochimaru was so great that he both willed his body to fight and proved to be an extremely dangerous opponent for the likes of Obito and Kirin. kirin compared the eyes of Kimimaro to those of Orochimaru's, the eyes of those who only sought to prove their own existence, nothing more.